


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Sparks_And_Ink



Series: Sterek Stuff [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Beta Scott McCall, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_And_Ink/pseuds/Sparks_And_Ink
Summary: Alicia knew she shouldn't have come on the hunting trip this time.





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boys song of the same name.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt.

Wipe out the pack. That's it. 

But now, as Alicia watches the thin emissary hold his alpha close to his chest with the motionless bodies of their packmates scattered across the floor, the two of them curled up on the floor with a wolfsbane arrow buried in the alpha's chest, she realizes that maybe things weren't as simple as she thought. 

There's no use in trying to break the protective shield the emissary has cast around the two of them. It's born out of the pain, sadness, and love of a mate. 

Mates weren't just partners. They were forever and the death of one's mate was said to be so strong that it could kill. And from Alicia's point of view the alpha - and emissary - don't have much time. 

There is no hysteria, no screaming, no hysterical sobbing.

It was just silent tears, whispers of love, and a soft kiss on the forehead before the alpha released its last breath. It's only then that the emissary lets down the protective shield and looks up at them with tears in his eyes. 

"Do it," he says hoarsely and then, in a blink of an eye, a bullet buries itself in his forehead and his thin, tattooed body slumps to the ground with a claiming bite showing brightly against the skin of his neck.


End file.
